Twelve Months
by ALittleScotty
Summary: Super good vision? Check. Stronger than Ever? Check. Looking mighty fine? Check. Failing English Class because your mate is the teacher? Check. Your best friend is now a wanted suspect for a murder. *head nod* Check. You were also present during said murder? Check. Am I missing anything?
1. Chapter 1

August.

Hello. My name's Bella and I'm here to tell you a real fucked up story. It's about two best friends who fall in love with these two sisters. Now, I know it doesn't sound bad, but, see you won't understand how fucked up it is until I tell you how we started dating these two girls, well, women.

It's real simple, it has a happy ending and everything, fairytale bullshit y'know?

Ok so let's start, I think it was about two years ago in August, yeah… because that's when school started back up.

Leah and I have been best friends since we were in diapers. Nobody could separate us.

The only time you wouldn't see us with one another is if we were on dates, fucking bitches, or spending quality time with the family.

But today wasn't one of those days. We were entering our senior year, the last bullshit year of high school and we were out of that bitch.

We grew up in this shitty town called Forks. Now, excuse me it's not super shitty it's just too small for me. I want to live out in the big city where there's thousands and thousands of people. Not a place where there's only one stoplight.

Anyway, so Leah and I were going school shopping like we do every year, this being senior year and all, we decided to only get a couple things since our work load wasn't going to be as heavy this year.

We were going down the aisle's and I was picking out some notebooks when Leah tapped me on my shoulder.

I looked at her, and she pointed at something behind me.

Then boom, that's when we first saw them.

Two ladies who couldn't be much older than us were at the end of the aisle sorta staring at us, but also looking at the school supplies like we were.

It was weird that they were staring, if anything we should be staring at them. They were on another level with their looks.

Straight out of a magazine, airbrushed and photoshopped.

The one who had my attention was the blonde. She was sure as hell taller than me with those heels on. Those jeans she was wearing were hugging her curves perfectly and I had to close my mouth so I wouldn't drool everywhere.

She was looking at me from the corner of her eye and she was wearing this smirk on her lips, I just wanted to know what she was thinking so bad but the shorter girl next to her pulled her off into another aisle.

Anyway, we didn't see them again for a while.

When school started up me and Leah had all of our classes together by some stroke of luck. The girls that we saw that day were completely forgotten about up until English class.

Leah and I were in the back with a couple of our friends being loud and obnoxious, not paying attention to anything happening in the classroom. But the sound of the door slamming so fucking hard that the glass on the door cracked had us turning around in our seats so fucking quick.

I sat, frozen, in the chair as my eyes followed the teacher to her desk. She was the same lady from the store. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a bun and she was wearing casual clothing since it was Friday. No student in the room dared to move, shit some of us probably weren't even breathing.

She turned to us and a smirk played on her lips once her eyes landed on me. I swear we were in the most intense stare off until someone else came into the room. Whoever it was opened the door and pieces of glass fell onto the floor. I heard a gasp come from somewhere across the room. Another lady, equally as beautiful walked in.

She had dark brown hair and seemed to be in her late 20's, but I couldn't be too sure. She was wearing a more professional outfit and she smiled at us before looking at our teacher with a stern expression. They did look the same though, same eye color, which was strange considering their eyes were like honey. Like, who the fuck has gold eyes?

They had a silent conversation before the lady walked back out and gently closed the door. Even though that didn't stop some more glass from falling on the ground.

Ms Lady turned towards us and sighed while looking at all of us. I'm sure she was judging our potential and what not. She turned around to write on the board and I had to hold my breath because that ass was ridiculous.

I heard some guy groan over in the corner and I snorted and tried to look and see who it was. Some other students chuckled and soon the tension eased away, and the teacher stepped away from the board where she wrote her name.

 _Miss Hale_

"How the fuck are we supposed to survive school with all of these new and amazingly hot teachers?" Mike said while he stuffed fries into his already full mouth.

I held back a gag when I caught sight of the junk in his mouth and quickly looked back towards my food.

"Don't know. I heard there's supposed to be some new students too. This is the most traffic Forks has gotten since, well… ever." Leah chuckled at the end of her statement.

I shook my head while taking a bite of my burger. It was true. It is strange that there were so many new people at once, and they were all almost identical. So far we've seen three members of this family, and they all have the same eye color. No doubt they were related in some way. What was weird is why come here to Forks?

There's always a joke that when people come here that their running away from something, Forks is such a small town that honestly it's a perfect place to hide if you really are running from something.

Ten minutes passed before the back door opened that led to the courtyard. It was cold as fuck outside and so the cold air quickly slapped me in the back and I shivered before looking back trying to see who the fuck was stupid enough to open the back door.

"Whoa."

I guess these were the kids. There's four of them. One guy, who looks like a complete douche if I'm being honest, he had some crazy wanna be sex hair going on and a permanent smirk on his face, I quickly looked away from him, wasn't interested. Next guy was buff, his t-shirt hugging him way too tight, I'm sure he has another shirt a little bigger, poor shirt, it's probably gonna rip as soon as he fucking picks up a damn pencil. There was a female behind him who was all types of sexy, she had red curly hair, but she wasn't a ginger, must've had it dyed or something, then there was a shorter girl following behind her. She was adorable it was almost like she was gliding across the floor all the way to the table not too far from us.

Leah shifted uncomfortable and I just raised an eyebrow at her with a little smirk.

"Hm, little Leah having a little problem?" Leah just glared at me.

"Yes and no. I have a fucking headache, something smells weird, and I feel really fucking sick."

She grumbled while shifting in her chair.

"Well then go home, sounds like the flu honestly."

Leah nodded while getting up and exiting out of the cafeteria. I sat at the table with Mike, Eric, Josh, Laura, and Rachel.

Not sure why I associate with them, must be the athlete thing. Even though I wasn't playing on the team this year I still hung out with the same crowd. All of my friends were either cheerleaders or football players.

When lunch let out I went to my last class of the day which was history. I wasn't surprised to see another member of the strange family teaching us.

He had curly blonde hair, and the same honey eyes as the rest of them. One of my theories is that they were big drug dealers from Ireland or something, and they invented some new drug that completely changed your overall appearance, the only side affect was the eye change.

I sat in the back like I always do and put my bag down. The man wrote his name on the board before he went to close the door as the bell rang.

"Hello, my name is Mr Hale, I'll be your US History teacher this year, I hope you all enjoy my class."

Some girl in the front raised her hand and Mr Hale pointed to her.

"Are you married to Ms Hale, the English teacher?"

He scrunched up his face into something so fucking funny I couldn't help but laugh.

"Err, absolutely not. That's incest, and incredibly fucking gross, excuse my language, but she's my twin."

His face never relaxed from his horrified expression and I kept giggling which had some random guy beside me giggling too.

The next couple of weeks were strange to say the least. The big guy, who I later found out was named Emmett had Spanish with me and we sat beside each other. He was funny as hell, always making jokes and getting us in trouble and put into lunch detention.

His last name was McCarty, apparently they're all adopted but moved into a huge house to keep the family together. I barely paid attention to the story seeing as I really didn't care much.

The asshole guy, Edward Cullen, likes to flirt with my friends with that slobbery ass smirk he likes to do. It's annoying because he thinks he's the shit and Emmett agrees with me on that.

Emmett sits with us at lunch but Leah says that whatever detergent they use really fucks with her nose so she usually excuses herself halfway through lunch. I feel the same way though, but I tried to get used to the smell since Emmett and me were so close.

I later found out that our Principle was their "mother" Her name's Esme Cullen, she's a sweet heart, but I could never go into her office because that perfume that the red head wears, Mrs Cullen also wears. And that office is like a fucking gas chamber to me.

Miss Hale was all about business when it came down to English class. I wanted to die each time she handed out a pop quiz, but she seemed to love to torture us. Each time we finished a test I'd find myself staring at her before I even realized what I was actually doing.

I liked being in her class though. She didn't wear that horrible perfume that the rest of her family seemed to have.

Alice is the other Cullen, unfortunately she is related to that asswad Edward. She's a sweet heart, and apparently even though she smells weird to me, Leah doesn't have those headaches when she around her. So in Chemistry Leah partnered up with her and I was stuck with Edward, sadly.

It had to be around the third week or so when I got really sick. Mrs Cullen called me into her office for something, but I couldn't even get two feet into the room before my head started hurting so bad that I actually let some tears fall.

It was a bitch move, I don't cry in front of people. But I didn't know what the fuck was happening to me.

Mrs Cullen sent me home and told me to rest and that she was sorry. I'm not sure what she was sorry for but it's whatever.

When I got into my car I could barely drive but by some miracle I made it home and into the living room. I saw the couch and laid down on it, deciding that I'd go into my room later before I passed out on it.

I woke up in the middle of night sweating so badly. The headache didn't go away and I shakily got up. Everything was dark in the living room and I couldn't really see much. With the pounding going on in my skull I kept stumbling towards the front door. My shirt was sticking to me and I felt like I was over heating.

I was whimpering, another bitch move because I never do things like that, but I couldn't figure out why I was feeling this way.

I opened the door and was thankful it was chilly out. I walked out on the porch and started taking deep breaths to calm myself.

I was looking up at the sky when I heard something coming from my right. But when I looked I could barely make out the trees that led into the woods. It was freaky and every single scary movie I ever watched at that point came to the forefront of my mind. I was freaking out but at the same time, my father being a cop, people weren't stupid enough to try some shit right here.

I looked back up at the sky, the clouds were covering the moon, but around it I could make out a few stars. My body was cooling off and I watched the clouds shift, exposing the full moon and that's when it happened.

My head felt like it was going to explode and I felt a sharp jab in my chest that brought me to my knees. I felt pens and needles all through out my body all the way to my toes.

A blood-curdling scream escaped my mouth as the pain in my chest expanded through out my body. I felt my bones cracking before I took one more deep breath that followed with me passing out.

 **Hey, just another story I found buried in my documents. Let me know if you want me to continue. Critiques are welcome.**


	2. September

**September, New Moon.**

Once again I was floating in the air before my body made a huge impact on the forest ground. My back absorbing the shock with minimal pain, but still, the wind got knocked right out of me; for the 30th time tonight.

"Aw come on Bella how're you not getting this? You can't win."

A growl escaped my lips as I picked myself up. My eyes focusing in the pitch black night, the new moon covered by the clouds. The pack stood to the side as Sam, the alpha taunted me once more.

I wouldn't submit to his commands, no matter what he said, how loud he said it, I could fight it, and he didn't like that.

I was stronger than him, but he had skill. And each time we got into an argument it would end in a fight. The pack knew I was different but they still let me in.

I was controlled by the moon, they weren't.

They ran on emotion, I didn't.

I was a different kind.

The last full moon I turned into something even I don't know the name of. I didn't see myself, I wasn't aware of what I was doing, I lost all consciousness. The pack found me on their territory completely naked and bloodied, I mean the blood wasn't mine but still, pretty dramatic. I even had a little something extra in my pants now, which was not something I could have ever been prepared for.

Leah, my best friend, turns into some small little wolf, so adorable. I mean, she's about 5'8 in her wolf form, so it's still pretty tall for any type of canine.

Still, I was here in another fight with no purpose. Sam seemed to always think violence was the answer.

He ran at me, his fist raised and I just let him punch me.

Now why the fuck did I do that?

My head snapped to the side, my neck cracking and I fell back. Wincing as I tried to move, a groan leaving my lips.

"That should teach you. Do as I say!" He stated before I heard his footsteps march off.

I kept my eyes shut, listening as my pack members left to go back to their duties.

I still heard another pair of footsteps walking before they stopped before me.

"You shouldn't let him do that to you Bella. I know you can take him." Leah stated.

I opened my eyes to see her arm extended towards me. I slowly reached my arm out and grabbed hers. She pulled me up without any problem and I dusted off what I could of the dirt on my cut off jeans. Other than that I just had on a sports bra, only so much you can clean on that.

I tried to walk but pain shot up my back. And I'm sure because it's a new moon that it would take me longer to heal. I growled lowly.

"When the full moon is here. I'm going beat his ass for all he's worth Leah."

I glanced at her as she shrugged. "You know I got your back." She stated.

. . .

After making it back to Charlie's house I quietly walked in through the front door, happy to hear him snoring loudly in his room.

Two steps at a time I made my way to the narrow bathroom to look at myself in the mirror. I was dirty, basically caked with red mud and random shit.

The shower was my next step, I let the hot pulses and the steam take away today's stress and scrubbed my skin raw before heading to bed.

Tomorrow was Monday. I'm sure I'm not the only one who fucking hate's Mondays.

. . .

The dynamic in my circle changed a lot. It was just Leah and I now, and honestly it was kind of always that way. In class I speak to no one, at lunch I sit with Leah, I ignore Emmett in the classes we share and I never answer Mr Hales questions.

But in Ms Hales class, it always a constant struggle for me. I knew I was attracted to her before, but after the change she became an obsession. And I didn't like how creepy I was being. Like, who _smells_ someone. Apparently I do, sometimes I can't help it. I just get close to her and take a deep ass breath. After class of course, I'm not a nut, well… not completely.

She weirdly doesn't mind. Which makes me think she has some type of fetish going on, but I appreciate it all the same.

I lost all my friends in this last month I just couldn't tell them why I kept leaving from parties early, or just not showing up at all. I couldn't explain why I couldn't return a text or call, why I wasn't on xbox that night or "did you watch this or that?" Nope, I didn't.

Just my whole social life was completely shut down. And now, I don't even trust half of the Cullens.

Wasn't like I was trusting of Edward in the first place. But finding out that they were actually another species of something supernatural was almost too much to process.

All the jokes Emmett and I shared one day, then the very next the beast inside of me wanted to fight. For what I'm not sure, but I knew that I saw him differently. Also Leah didn't like them, and whatever Leah does, I do. That's how it works.

Except for Ms Hale, I'm all up on that. Plus Leah can't seem to stay away from that Alice girl either.

Though one thing I don't get is the smell. The Cullens smell normal as hell if not a little fruity, and Ms Hale, damn she just smells so fucking good I can't even begin to explain it.

But Leah damn near has to wear a gas mask to school because of them.

. . .

Why did she wear that skirt? I couldn't help but bounce my leg up and down because my body was feeling anxious Ms Hales class was complete torture, I already broke my pen in half and tried not to make a big deal about it by soaking the ink up with the paper from the novel we were currently reading as a class.

Each time she turned around I was staring at her ass, and then my leg would shake. When she faced the class, I was eyeing up her whole figure, and my leg would shake. Sometimes my eyes would drift up to her lips when she spoke and I was close to passing out.

Honestly, I've never wanted someone so bad and I was working up a sweat.

"Will someone please volunteer to read the next page for us, and everyone else follow along."

Anthony from Science started droning on and on slowly. All the heads were basically bent down reading, but I ignored my ink soaked book in favor of watching Rosalie stroll in front of the classroom slowly, mouthing along silently to Anthony's readings. She loved books, there's a new book every week followed by an essay.

So since I hate writing essay's I never did them. And I barely ever finished one of the books, sue me.

I'm stuck in Forks now anyway. Why even try?

. . .

The bell rang and I got up leaving the wet book on the table and grabbed my bag, ready to walk out. I definitely need some fresh air.

But Rosalie stopped me before I could make my escape. The rest of the kids scattered out, Leah making eye contact with me briefly on her way out.

Once the classroom was empty Rosalie sighed while picking up her red grade book.

"You know teachers take offence when their students don't even try." She husked.

What a sexy voice. "My apologies."

Rosalie went over towards the classroom door and closed it before turning back to me.

Her heels clicked along the floor as she approached "Do you need tutoring?" She asked while taking a deep breath, her eyes darkening slightly.

My mouth was so fucking dry at this point. I blatantly let my eyes roam over her body as she got closer to me. Damn, the things I would do to her. I shook my head though, fuck tutoring. "No thank you."

She hummed, lifting herself onto the edge of her desk, crossing her legs while filing through her grade book, stopping on a page that caught her attention. "You've turned in only one assignment. That makes me upset Bella. You don't want me upset do you?"

She tilted her head in question while I rolled my eyes.

"I stopped giving a fuck about school a little bit ago."

"Why?"

"You know why." I stated, staring right into her eyes, watching them become impossibly darker. I was just trying to focus on calming my own heart rate. The new addition in my pants was trying to make itself known. But boxer briefs and joggers keeps the little man down most of the time, it's just becoming painful for me.

"So then we should cut the bullshit hm?" Ms Hale said before un crossing her legs, spreading as wide as her skirt would allow, which was enough space for me to walk in between.

I almost groaned when she wrapped her legs around me, prompting me to lift her slightly and push up her skirt. I was getting dizzy being surrounded by the smell of her, every breath I took my senses overloaded. She closed the gap between us, our lips clashing together while she started to grind against me, greedy to get what ever friction she could. I was wearing too many clothes, I wanted to feel her on my skin.

I was just about to pull away so I could strip a bit when I heard the classroom door open and I whipped around, ready to rip apart whoever disrupted us. Mrs Cullen stood there with her arms crossed not looking as pissed as she should.

"You two really think it's a good idea to do this on school grounds?" She asked softly.

Ignoring her question I turned back around. Rosalie was making no move to un hook her legs so I followed her lead. Slightly grinding into her making her hiss.

"Could you give us five minutes _mother_ " Rosalie said around me. I growled lowly, I didn't want to fucking stop in five minutes.

I heard the older woman hum before the door shutting behind her.

Rosalie pushed against me slightly as she unhooked her legs, I groaned when I saw the wet spot she left on me. I just had to where khaki colored joggers. But damn she was soaked.

"Are you wearing anything under that skirt Ms Hale?" I asked, my eyes only leaving the sight of her legs to look at her face.

She smirked and shook her head, biting her lip.

Well damn. I ran my hands along her inner thigh before slowly moving my right a little bit closer to where I really want to be. I almost cursed out loud when I felt how soaked she was, and bare, and warm. I let my knuckle bump against her clit, making her hips jerk up, and her hands to grab onto my shoulders bringing me in closer.

"Please Bella." She whispered, looking at me with her eye brows scrunched together and her bottom lip trapped between her teeth looing so desperate for me.

How could I possibly deny her?

Without further thought I moved two fingers down to her opening and roughly entered her, noting how slippery and hot she was. She let out a choked moan and I smirked before pulling out even slower, curling my fingers as I did so.

"Oh." Was all she got out before I slammed back in then out, starting up a brutal pace that had her mewling and letting out a string of curse words attached to my name. I fucking loved it.

"You wanted this so bad didn't you Ms Hale?" Her eyes were squeezed shut, mouth parted gasping for as much oxygen as she could, though it wasn't needed.

"I know you did. I could smell you everyday whenever I walk past you, just my presence turns you on, doesn't it?"

I positioned my thumb so I could swipe her clit each time I entered her, it only took three more thrust before I felt her gushing around my fingers, her legs locking against my waist again, pulling me in closer to her.

I groaned as I lost room to continue moving my hand so I wiggled my fingers inside of her.

" _Oh shit, oh shit."_ And she was still shaking. I felt so accomplished I had to mentally pat myself on the back. But I had a huge problem in my pants that I needed to take care of.

Ms Hale still clung to me. I removed my fingers from in between her legs and hugged her closer. Her lips going to my neck before I felt her nibbling lightly.

I heard the door open again, and I could smell Leah's scent mixed with something else.

"Hey Bella, I'd hate to block but we have to head down to the Rez. Sam wants us there." I turned my head towards her and noticed the Alice girl standing beside her with a little smirk on her face.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be out, give me a sec."

Leah nodded before backing out the room, dragging Alice with her.

I untangled myself from Ms Hale and couldn't help but grin at how _fucked_ she looked.

"I hate to leave you like this Ms Hale, but duty calls." I grinned while walking backwards.

"Please, call me Rosalie." She said while jumping off the desk, pulling down her skirt

I smiled as I turned around and walked through the door, meeting Leah in the hallway.

 **Please Review, sorry bout the wait.**


End file.
